


¡Tan lindo!

by Lesbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbae/pseuds/Lesbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata se sonrojó de sólo recordarlo. Es que...¡Kageyama era tan lindo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Tan lindo!

El mas bajito abrió la boca para gritarle algo como para quitarle los nervios, pero en ese preciso instante fue cuando Kageyama decidió adelantarse unos cuantos pasos, agacharse y abrazarle. 

Hinata sintió el cuerpo más alto apegarse a él. Los brazos de Tobio rodeándole la espalda, apretándole con fuerza, casi lastimándole. 

Abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer. 

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del otro y se puso de puntas de pies para que el otro no tuviera que permanecer tan exageradamente agachado. 

Se quedaron así por unos segundos, con los cuerpos totalmente pegados, las caras rojas como tomates y un leve temblor en las piernas por parte de Shoyo debido a la altura de Kageyama. 

Luego de un ratito, se soltaron. 

Se quedaron mirándose otros segundos, hasta que el de cabellos oscuros, con las mejillas y orejas sonrojadas murmuró un "Buenas noches, Shoyo", y se fuera a pasos rápidos hacia su casa. 

Hinata sonrió, con la cara ardiendo y los ojos brillantes. 

¡Lo había abrazado! Y.. ¡Le había llamado por su primer nombre! 

Sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza. 

Kageyama era tan lindo...

**Author's Note:**

> ♪(┌・。・)┌ Gracias por leer~


End file.
